


Lights, Camera, Action!

by poprockshawty



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poprockshawty/pseuds/poprockshawty
Summary: oohsehun started a live video. Watch it before it ends!
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 34
Kudos: 97
Collections: First Round





	Lights, Camera, Action!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nadee_and_BaekDae_Babies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadee_and_BaekDae_Babies/gifts).



The trip to Sapporo was mainly for Chanyeol and Sehun to go see the snow festival. But this part of Japan was colder than expected, so it was easy for them to want to just stay indoors. The heating in their shared hotel room was doing them a massive favor. Of course, cuddling would help too, but they were just chilling five feet apart, because they were not gay. Not at all.

They had dinner together and after that they sat down on adjacent chairs. Whilst humming the tune to one of his unreleased songs, Chanyeol scrolled through his camera roll to look at the pictures of the ice sculptures that he had taken today. But then Sehun caught him smiling at his screen and asked, “what are you smiling at?”

Chanyeol looked up and grinned at Sehun. “The selfies you took on my phone.”

“Is it taking up too much storage on your phone?” Sehun asked jokingly.

“No, it’s fine,” Chanyeol answered. “For once you’re actually showing your whole face in your selfies and I quite like your face. If I run out of storage space, I’ll just delete the other members’ selfies. But I’ll keep yours either way.”

Sehun snorted. “Don’t you say that to all the other members?”

Chanyeol pouted and sighed. “I’m sad and disappointed that you’d think so.”

“Alright then. I believe you,” Sehun replied with a giggle. “You know, it’s nice to have some time to ourselves, to have some privacy. And I never thought I’d be saying this, but...right now I do actually kinda miss the fans.”

“You do?”

“Yeah. Honestly I'm surprised too, but that's how I feel right now.”

“I’ll post one of your selfies on Instagram and convey that message to them then,” Chanyeol offered, immediately proceeding to open the app.

“No,” Sehun whined. “Don’t show them those. Those are for _your_ private collection. Besides, I’m shy.”

Chanyeol laughed. “You? Shy?”

“Yes, I’m shy,” Sehun insisted, but lightheartedly.

Chanyeol leaned forward abruptly till his face was inches away from Sehun’s. It was as if he was examining, inspecting Sehun’s features in detail. He really enjoyed looking at Sehun. Sehun...Sehun was a sight most pleasing to Chanyeol.

Playfully, Sehun shoved Chanyeol away. “Hyung, come on. There’s no need to be so close. I was scared you were gonna kiss me or something.”

“Would it be so bad if I did? It’s not like we and the members don’t bite each other’s butts once in a while. It’s a healthy dynamic.”

Sehun rolled his eyes. “Why were you looking at me like that just now?”

“I appreciate the material you’ve reserved for my private collection, but nothing compares to the real deal,” said Chanyeol flirtatiously. “Will you reserve that for me too?”

Sehun chuckled. “Why are you flirting with me?”

Shrugging, Chanyeol just smiled. “Am I not allowed to?”

“Sure, but just don’t do it on camera,” Sehun replied. “Since you mentioned Instagram, I’m gonna go on live.”

Sehun did as he said he would. He greeted the fans but only showed half his face because of the lazy pose he was in. He moved the angle of the camera only to film Chanyeol for a bit. Chanyeol grinned and said hi to the fans, and then added impishly, “show them your face, Sehunnie. They love it.”

Sehun saw that the fans’ comments were all in agreement with Chanyeol’s suggestion. He tried to comply, but after a few attempts he whined again. “I can’t find an angle that I like.”

“Any angle is fine,” said Chanyeol casually. “You should have some confidence in your visuals.”

He grabbed Sehun’s phone and placed it atop the lid of a water bottle at the corner of the desk. The device was supported and kept steady by two walls that formed a right angle, so it stayed there cooperatively. Then Chanyeol looked at Sehun expectantly, gesturing for him to interact with the fans.

“Is there something you want to say to our dear EXO-Ls?” Chanyeol asked as both of them looked into the camera.

“I don’t want to say hello,” Sehun replied stubbornly, folding his arms across his chest.

Chanyeol nudged him till he gave in and when he finally did, he asked the fans if they had eaten yet, if they had been keeping warm these days, and urged everyone to wear masks whenever they went out.

Since they were pretty much doing this live together, Chanyeol figured he ought to be looking at the screen, reading through comments in languages that he could understand. But there was nothing that managed to catch and keep his attention. Eventually his line of vision always ended up falling upon Sehun. In the flesh, not the image on the screen.

Sehun was talking passionately about something along the lines of their next comeback as a subunit. Chanyeol was excited about it, of course, but he barely showed it. He just kept staring, gazing at Sehun. The audience might think that the live was the focus and Sehun was the distraction, but no, for Chanyeol it was the other way around.

Thanks to Sehun’s visuals — Chanyeol was right, there was no bad angle — Chanyeol found himself licking his lips for the umpteenth time throughout that live as he kept his eyes on Sehun. Chanyeol was...aroused. He did not want to think about anything apart from Sehun. He only wanted to abandon all his inhibitions and _touch_ Sehun. Not at all innocently. Actually, more than touch. _Manhandle_ was the word for it.

Chanyeol gulped. There was too much excess energy in his body and now it had translated into sexual energy, demanding to be spent. Was he just feeling this attraction toward Sehunnie because he was horny and Sehun was the nearest person around?

 _No_ , Chanyeol thought to himself. _It’s not like that. I’ve felt this way before even when there were other people around. Even when Sehun wasn’t immediately available, so to speak. And this isn’t wrong, is it? It isn’t wrong for me to feel this way toward Sehunnie, right? And he desires me too...he doesn’t know that I know, but I do know._

Fuck it. Chanyeol did not want to goddamn _think_ about anything. He wanted to _fuck_. And he was staring at Sehun more and more lustfully now; surely the fans could see it. The tension between them. But Sehunnie did not pay much notice as he was too focused on answering fans’ questions. Ugh. Chanyeol _wanted_ Sehunnie and _wanted_ Sehunne to notice _him_ , pay attention to _him_.

Chanyeol had had enough. He could no longer bring himself to care about the fact that Sehun was in the middle of a sentence. He just grabbed Sehun’s face and kissed him.

Sehun was surprisingly responsive, or at least his lips were. He did not really know how else to react other than to move his lips against Chanyeol’s. The rest of his body was frozen but also felt like it was on fire.

Chanyeol was caressing Sehun’s face, and Sehun was enjoying it so much at first. He just gave in and reciprocated, matching Chanyeol’s passion. But then a moment later he came to his senses and pulled back from Chanyeol in disbelief.

“W-we...we shouldn’t…” he stuttered. “We’re...on c-camera.”

“I know,” Chanyeol whispered sensually in Sehun’s ear. He then carried on kissing Sehun, altering the angle of their kisses and the camera capturing everything perfectly. Sehun whined, not sure if he should let this continue on camera. He outstretched his arm, ready to switch it off and end the live for now, but Chanyeol grabbed his hand and stopped him.

Sehun glowered at his hyung, but Chanyeol only looked more pompous to see how flustered and helpless the maknae was.

“Let it stay on. Leave it there,” Chanyeol demanded. And his wish was Sehun’s command, so Sehun did as he was told.

Then Chanyeol began to place kisses on the side of Sehun’s face, following his jawline, down to his neck, and Sehun moaned. He made another feeble attempt at pushing Chanyeol away, but Chanyeol grabbed his waist tight and tugged at Sehun to pull him closer. He really just wanted Sehun to surrender all control to him.

Whether Sehun liked it or not, he was getting hard. It was sort of embarrassing considering they were watched by thousands of people. Or perhaps it was exactly because they had an audience — that was why Sehun was so aroused. Although at this point both of them were way too engrossed in their lip-lock that they did not even see the number of viewers skyrocket.

Sehun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol, letting Chanyeol take control. Sehun was moaning _so_ loudly and he did not even know it himself.

“Hmm, quiet down, Sehunnie,” Chanyeol whispered, and then proceeded to nibble on Sehun’s earlobe. He knew, however, that Sehun did not have enough self-control to keep his voice down.

Chanyeol went further down and started kissing Sehun’s neck and collarbone, and then tried to remove Sehun’s shirt altogether, tugging at it and lifting it. There was a moment of hesitation from Sehun, but he was sweating and it was getting hot in here. Besides, he knew that the fans liked it when he took off his shirt, so eventually he gave in and let Chanyeol do it. Feeling even more vulnerable without his shirt now, he stared at Chanyeol pleadingly. He tried to use his shirt to cover his bulge, as if there was any point to it. Even though the audience could not see anything below his waist, Chanyeol could see everything.

For the most part Chanyeol was taking the lead as they made out. When Sehun finally had the sense to use tongue, Chanyeol was already feeling up Sehun’s thighs. His hands were greedy and daring, roaming from Sehun’s knees to his hips. But it was not enough, even though they were already sitting next to each other. Sehun was still too far out of reach for Chanyeol’s liking, and he was not having any of it. Letting out a grunt in frustration, Chanyeol pulled Sehun onto his lap altogether.

There. Much better. Bodies close and they could feel each other’s hardness. Perfect. Chanyeol grabbed a handful of Sehun’s ass and went back to kissing Sehun’s neck, nipping and marking his skin. But then he slowed to a stop.

Sehun was totally confused. It was so uncharacteristic of Chanyeol to just halt like that. Why would he _want_ to stop?

Sehun looked so lost, and so Chanyeol smirked as he explained, “if you want more, you’re gonna have to ask for it —”

Sehun opened his mouth immediately which proved to be a mistake. “I want m—”

“And be very specific about it,” Chanyeol added. It would be foolish for anyone to think that he would go easy on Sehun. “Touch, where? Kiss, where? Tell me, Sehunnie.”

“I…” Sehun spluttered, squirming in Chanyeol’s lap. “I w-want…”

Chanyeol smacked Sehun’s ass once, and he was not at all gentle. “That ass is all mine,” he stated boastfully. So greedy. His voice was so seductive that Sehun would agree with anything he said anyway. Then he smacked that ass again, this time even harder.

Sehun groaned, finding it more and more difficult to grasp for words. He could not even look Chanyeol in the eye. That stare was too sexy, too hot, and Sehun might cream his pants on the spot if he made eye contact. So he looked away, and found himself glancing at his phone screen. They were still on live. Comments were flooding in as usual.

“Please, I want…” he tried to finish his sentence, not willing to keep Chanyeol waiting.

“What was that?” Chanyeol teased, peeking at the camera. “Louder, Sehunnie. They can’t hear you.”

Sehun whimpered, barely able to raise his voice. “T-to-touch...my nip-nipples...”

“Hmm, I don’t know about that. Do you think you deserve it?” Chanyeol asked. He was absolutely merciless, placing his palm on Sehun’s chest, very slowly stroking and drawing circles, excruciatingly slowly, but ultimately refusing to touch where Sehun wanted to be touched.

“I do…I do deserve it...” Sehun pleaded, but Chanyeol ignored that.

“Let’s ask the audience, shall we?” He turned to look at the screen, halfheartedly reading the comments to see what the fans thought. Most of the comments were keyboard smashes and in all caps, but it did seem like a considerable amount of fans were rooting for Sehun.

Sehun moaned wantonly, and that was so arousing that it compelled Chanyeol to look away from the screen and bring his focus back to Sehun. Chanyeol’s teasing was driving him insane, but at least he was getting Chanyeol’s touch at all. He was hardly aware of the way he clung to Chanyeol, cheeks flushed red and eyeing Chanyeol as if he was so innocent and so pure that he had no idea how he ended up in such a compromising and erotic position.

“Oh, my little Sehunnie...you’re never this shy when you’re on stage, performing in front of thousands of strangers…” Chanyeol remarked. “Yet you’re shy with me? Don’t pretend to be coy...I know you’re a whore. You can sell an innocent image to the world, but you can’t hide from me,” he added with an evil laugh. “After all, if not for me, who’s gonna be here to fulfill your submissive, masochistic desires, hmm?”

“I...I n-need you,” Sehun admitted. Even a short, simple sentence required immense effort. This was the effect that Chanyeol had on him. He groaned, and immediately it was crystal clear, how needy he was. Chanyeol merely chuckled, sliding his hand up to caress Sehun’s neck, while his other hand was stroking Sehun’s hair slowly.

“You wanna know how I know you’re a whore?” Chanyeol said singsong. “Because I’ve heard you moan my name when you jerk off. More than once. You think I don’t know that?”

Sehun whimpered, _again_ , and even more helplessly this time. “I just can’t get enough of you!”

“Yes, I’ve noticed as much,” Chanyeol replied pompously. “You’re always the first to ask the director about how it’s going to go whenever we film music videos or other clips together. You want them to be precise and you want to know all the specifics. Isn’t that because you’re constantly hoping we could do something...naughty?” He questioned, tilting Sehunnie’s chin and holding that eye contact so that Sehun was not allowed to look away. “You love to be naughty, and you love it even more when you get to do it in front of the cameras. Isn’t that right?”

There was nothing Sehun could say in reply. Chanyeol was absolutely right. Sehun could only gulp, and then he realized that there were tears pooling in his eyes. It was not _sadness_ , it was _frustration_ , and even a kind of relief now that he knew that Chanyeol knew. It was such a relief for him to see that Chanyeol was not grossed out by his desires.

Chanyeol’s thumb reached up to fondly glide over Sehun’s lips, before sliding his thumb into Sehun’s mouth.

“Suck.”

Sehunnie did it. He wanted to do it. Besides, Chanyeol bossing him around, it was so hot. He loved it. The slut within him took over and as he sucked on Chanyeol’s thumb he did wish he could be sucking Chanyeol’s dick instead. Ugh. How badly he wanted to be Chanyeol’s cockwarmer.

“Tearing up already?” Chanyeol chuckled at the weak little boy. “You’re gonna cry even more when I fuck you. You’d want that too, wouldn’t you?”

Sehun nodded shamelessly and also ground against Chanyeol’s crotch. He felt better once he allowed the tears to fall from his eyes. _It’s alright_ , he reassured himself. _It’s not healthy to keep my sexual frustrations bottled up anyway._

Chanyeol just laughed at the pathetic little boy, turning to the camera once more. “You see?” He boasted as he took his thumb out of Sehun’s mouth. “This is the boy you idolize and stan. So many of you would want him to fuck you. But he just wants me to fuck him. Sorry, ladies. He wants cock, and I gotta give it to him.”

Sehun’s eyes widened and he was trembling. “Your...your language.” It was all he could utter.

“Ooh, you got a problem with my dirty mouth?” Chanyeol asked puckishly. “Because I sure ain’t got a problem with yours. Except that it ain’t wrapped around my cock right now.”

“Then…” Sehun stammered. “Let me. And please, fuck me. I’ll do anything for you.”

Sehun was actually so good at begging, and he sounded so good when he did it. Chanyeol was so pleased. He pulled Sehun in and tantalized him for a moment with that sizzling eye contact before kissing him on the mouth.

Sehun held on to that kiss with desperation like never before, refusing to let go. Without breaking the kiss, Chanyeol unbuttoned and unzipped Sehun’s jeans, whipping out his cock. The audience could not see this, but from the way Sehun moaned into Chanyeol’s mouth, it was not difficult to guess what was going on down there. Chanyeol was a multitasker, giving Sehun a handjob while his free hand squeezed and smacked Sehun’s ass.

“You’ve fantasized about this before, haven’t you?” Chanyeol teased as he swiped his thumb across Sehun’s sensitive tip. Sehun hissed in pleasure, curling his toes as he grabbed Chanyeol’s shoulders and gripped them tightly. Chanyeol kept doing what he was doing as he leaned in to kiss Sehun’s collarbone, sucking on it too. As Sehunnie made all sorts of lewd noises, Chanyeol took a brief glance at the screen. The bed in the middle of the hotel room was not in the audience’s sight. Perfect. Chanyeol was in such a mood to tease. Of course he was going to tease Sehunnie to no end, but there was also fun in teasing the audience, so how could Chanyeol possibly resist it?

Throughout the next hour, the audience could see nothing but the two empty chairs. What they could _hear_ , however, was much more interesting. The two boys’ frequent moans and groans in pleasure as they fucked, Sehun’s whines and compliments about Chanyeol’s size and how amazing it felt, the way Sehun begged for mercy but was denied by Chanyeol again and again, the sounds of their skin slapping against each other’s...interesting, very interesting indeed.

It was only after both of them were satisfied and had cleaned up that Chanyeol sat down at the desk, in front of the camera again. He was sweaty, and showing off his sex hair. He took the phone with him and brought it to bed, generous enough to let the audience take a glance at Sehun’s figure. He was lying next to Chanyeol on the bed under the covers, half-asleep and completely spent.

Chanyeol kissed the top of Sehun’s head and then waved at the camera with a cute smile. As soon as he had sweetly wished the fans goodnight, he smirked and ended the live.

What a live, what a live, what a live.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for watching!
> 
> Start your own live video to share what you're up to.
> 
> {go live}


End file.
